Foxboro Love Story
by InuyashaSoulmate
Summary: This story is about a 20 year old half demon woman named Raven, who encounters two different half demon men-Inuyasha and a French guy named Pierre. Read and comment,tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1 An average half demon woman

Chapter 1

20 year old Raven is a misfit among everybody her age. She is very beautiful, and turns heads everywhere she goes. Raven is tiny built, with a height of about 5 ft. 3 in, and a weight of 115 pounds. She has long ,wavy ,lavender colored hair, and a perfect widow's peak hairline, that comes to a point about halfway down her forehead. She has pale colored skin, that some people say is as white as a ghost. She has a graceful effect when she walks, and smiles to hide her real deep down sorrow, and anguish. And, she is also a half demon. Raven is ashamed of this, and has to constantly calm her temper. People sometimes make fun of her, by calling her a "half-freak, half monster." This only occurs at her college that she attends. Her friends, a woman named Sango, and a man named Miroku, are protective over her. Raven has never been in love, but this is all about to change when she walks into her Psychology class one day.

"Why does everyone have to be so slow? I could be at home eating chili right now." ,Raven says this as she struggles to get through students at Foxboro college, in Massachusetts. Finally, she gets to the room as the bell rings. The teacher closes the door, just as Raven puts her hand on it. The teacher named looks at her, smiling. She puts her hand on Raven shoulder, and walks her in. One of the students immediately say:" Teacher's pet! Get out of here half breed, half freak." Raven has enough, then walks over, and hit's the guy on the head. The teacher catches her, and says : " Miss Roth, there's no hitting of any kind allowed in here." Raven hit's the guy on the head again, despite the teacher's command not to do so. She sits down in her assigned seat, and hears a laughter come from behind her. Raven hears him whisper: " That woman has so much attitude, I like that ." She turns around to see the face of the person who had said this, and is almost breathless. There is a very handsome man ,tall in height , with long white/silver hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a baseball cap to the side. Raven greatly admired his muscular build, as she could tell he had to work to get his current body figure. And his warm golden colored eyes, just by looking at them ,Raven could tell he was different than the others. She saw his eyes look up at her, and almost immediately he started blushing. "Why isn't he making fun of me?" "And why is this guy acting so strange towards me?" Suddenly the teacher called on her name, saying:" Miss Raven, would you like to tell the class why someone gets attracted to someone else? This is Psychology class, not flirting 101." She quickly turned around, and the whole class laughed at her. Raven quickly lowered her head, and felt her cheeks turn red, from embarrassment.

The bell rings, signaling the end of Psychology class. Raven quickly runs out of there, when she drops her stuff. Just when she kneels down to get her books, she sees a pair of shoes walk up to her. After closer examination, she sees that this is the man that was sitting behind her. He kneels down, and picks up Raven's books for her. When he makes eye contact with her, she sees him smile. He says in a soft ,and shaky voice:" Here's your books." Raven takes them from him, and her hands accidentally brush up against his. "This man's skin is so warm.", she thinks fondly to herself. Raven is barely able to say : "Thanks.". She goes to walk away, but the man stops her. "Hey, why are people so mean toward you?", He asks with an understanding tone of voice. Raven doesn't answer him, because she thinks that he will pick on her, just like everyone else. After a minute of not saying anything, he says laughing a little: " When you hit that guy on the back of the head, I thought that was really funny. You have this 'I don't care what you think of me' attitude.. I like that." Raven can't help but to blush, and says smiling : " Thanks for the compliment." She hears the man ask shyly : " I was hoping that you would give me your number, so I could call you sometime." Raven is speechless. This really good looking man just asked her, for her number. She takes out a pencil, and tears a piece of paper out of her notebook. She writes it down, then hands it to him. She says:" There you go." The man smiles, and says:" Thanks, I'll call you tonight." After he walks off, Raven is feeling faint, but filled with happiness.

* * *

It was a few weeks later, and the man named Inuyasha had called Raven every night. They talked on the phone for hours, and she even cried, because of getting made fun of so much. She has never seen him without the hat on, or with his hair down. He understood her, and she understood him.

It was an evening, and Raven was sitting in her apartment, eating her favorite kind of food, which was chili. She was watching the football channel, because she is a tomboy, and hates girlish things. Her favorite quarterback Tom Brady, appeared. "He is so cute!", Raven exclaims with excitement. At this moment, she hears her phone ring. She answers it, and says "Hello." Raven hears Inuyasha's voice, and gets exited. "Hey, it's good to hear from you." He asks her if he can come over, because he says that he has something to tell, and show her. "Well, of course you can." Raven hears a knock at her door, when he gets off the phone. She gets up to answer it, and Inuyasha is standing there. Raven smiles, and hugs him. "You're here.. I can't believe it." He walks in, and shuts the door. Raven locks it, and says: "So you wanted to tell, and show me something?" He nods, then sits down on the couch beside her. She turns down the television, and hears him sigh nervously. " I feel like I have to tell you this, because we understand each other." Inuyasha clears his throat, and says :" I don't want you to be scared of me, when I tell you this. But I'm a half demon." "And what I wanted to show you, was this." He takes off his hat, and reveals to Raven 2 white cat like ears on his head. And, he takes out his ponytail. She is almost speechless. "Inuyasha, your completely ,well don't mind me for saying this, but you are very good looking, and handsome." "About the half demon thing.." He lowers his head. "I knew I shouldn't have told you." Raven shakes her head. " No Inuyasha, you don't understand. I'm a half demon also." He looks at her, almost speechless. "Really, how can I believe you?" He thought for a minute, than said : "I know how." Inuyasha started moving his face closer to hers, when she asked : "How does this help prove I'm a half demon?" He said :" Because if you are what you say, I'll feel this intense emotion go through me." " It'll only be for a few seconds." He finally presses his lips against hers, and feels weak to his knees. He pulls back, and says :"You are right, about being a half demon."


	2. Chapter 2 Love from Paris

Chapter 2

Raven is hanging in the cafeteria at her college, with her friends Sango and Miroku. It was lunchtime, and Raven's Psychology class was next.

She was sitting on the couch, eating a Philly cheesesteak sandwich, a Foxboro town favorite. Sango laughed. "Raven , you're dripping mayonnaise on yourself." She paused, and said in a hurried breath : "This is so good, I'm going to get one for dinner." She went back to eating , when Miroku said : "There's this one French looking woman approaching us." Raven quickly dropped the sandwich, and saw Mrs. LaRoux approaching her, with a muscular built man, with shoulder length black hair. She got up, and excused herself. She approached her teacher with nervousness. "Um hey Mrs. Laroux, I'll get that assignment.." She shook her head, then without saying else, pulled Raven into another part of the cafeteria, where hardly any students were. She sighed . "Raven, you won't be made fun of any longer." She was confused. " What do you mean?" The woman sighed. "I am a half demon also. And my son Pierre, is also." The young man sitting beside his mom looked at Raven, and gave her a smile. Mrs. LaRoux said: "This is my son's first day at the college, he came from Paris." Raven asked :" Paris Kentucky,or France?" The woman smiled. "Paris France." Raven quickly gets a floating feeling, because she has always had a weakness for foreign men. Mrs. LaRoux says: "I'm moving you up in the front, and you're sitting by my son. You won't be made fun of any longer." Raven feels happiness fill her, and for once she doesn't have to worry. The young man looks at Raven, and they make eye contact. He instantly smiles, and blushes. Then, he speaks in a deep French accent :"You're a pretty woman." Raven almost faints. She says in a dazed voice:" Thanks, you're really cute." Mrs. LaRoux laughs. " Raven, I take it you and my son have become fast friends. Did you notice his eye color?" Raven shakes her head, then looks at them. A feeling of excitement fills her. "They're purple, like mine!" ,she exclaims. Pierre smiles at her. " And she has a very pretty shade of purple eyes, too." She instantly feels faint, and when her legs collapse from underneath her, the young man catches her. Raven shakes at the touch of his hands, because they feel so warm. "This man is so romantic.", she thinks to herself. Mrs. LaRoux says: " Why don't you two walk around the campus, and get to know each other." Pierre smiles, and he walks off with Raven, just gazing into her eyes. She asks:" Are all French men as romantic and sweet as you?" He nodded. " In my home country, men are equipped to sweep women off their feet. They kind of put a woman under a spell, and are instantly drawn to them." "Has my spell worked on you?" He sees Raven smile, then say in a shaky, and dazed voice:" The spell worked when you caught me, and literally swept me off my feet." He asks her:" Would

you like to go to dinner tonight?" She instantly answers:" Of course!" Then, out of nowhere, he leans Raven over to the side, and kisses her mouth. Unlike the kiss with Inuyasha, Raven felt sparks fly. Her only breath is a moan, as her arms go around him. Rather did she know, Inuyasha was sitting with Miroku and Sango, when this happened. One of the students said loudly :" Get a room you two." Raven felt Pierre stop kissing her, and smiled. She barely said:" That was awesome. French men are good kissers." His mom called him over for something, and he turned to Raven ,smiling. " I'll see you in class. I look forward to our date. I'll pick you up tonight around 6." He affectionately kisses her hand, and walks away. When she turns around, she catches eye contact with Inuyasha. He just shakes his head, puts his hands up, and walks away. Raven gets puzzled for a minute, but then walks over to her friends. She smiles, and dances around in circles. She says: "I'm in love." Sango shakes her head, laughing. "Yeah, I can see that, by the way you two were kissing." Miroku looks at Sango, and says:" Remember when you instantly fell for me?" She shakes her head, blushing. Raven looks at them, and says: "He's French, and has an accent. I've always had a weakness for foreign guys." Sango laughs again, and says:" Hey, are we still on for that sleepover at my house next Saturday?" Raven nods. "Yeah, of course." "Right now, I'm in love with this sandwich." She quickly eats it, when the bell rings. Raven smiles. "Well, I'll see you guys later."


	3. Chapter 3 The Broken Road

Chapter 3

It was the Saturday of Sango's sleepover with Raven, and they are sitting in her bedroom, just talking. She turns to her smiling friend, and asks:" So Raven, how did that date go with the French guy?" She blushes. "Well, let's just say that it was very ..exiting." Sango says, begging: " Tell me everything, I want to know." Raven sighs. "Well, we went to a very romantic restaurant. Then afterwards, we started kissing. And we couldn't stop, so one thing led to another, and he took me to a hotel room, then made love to me." Sango gets a strange feeling inside of her, and says:" No man makes love to a woman that soon, if he really cares about her. Raven, I don't trust him." "Something sounds fishy about this man." Raven shakes her head. "What do you expect? He's French. I bet over in France, the men are like that." Sango says:" I've been dating Miroku for 5 years, and we still haven't made love with each other. I don't trust your boyfriend." Raven shakes her head. "You're just paranoid Sango. Nothing is up with my boyfriend. Pierre is sweet." Her friend rolls her eyes. "Whatever, I don't want to talk about him. You guys kiss around college at lunch, it makes me sick. Raven, I hope for your sake I'm wrong about him." She hugs her friend. "Thanks for being understanding ."

Meanwhile ,at the same time Sango's sleepover is taking place,Inuyasha is on the computer, browsing for information on Raven's boyfriend. He types in 'Pierre LaRoux' in the search engine, and is shocked at what he sees. There's pictures that show him kissing another woman. He clicks , to see where they came from. He sees yesterday's date on them, and is filled with instant rage. The pictures are on this guy's profile page, so Inuyasha scrolls down to see the information. It reads:" I am in love with a beautiful woman named Maria. She is the best wife I could ask for." In a burst of anger, he shouts :" That cheating asshole! He is two-timing Raven." He reads farther, and sees that his wife goes to the same college as them. Inuyasha gets upset, and can't figure out why he is getting this way over her. Then, something hits him. He realizes that he's falling in love with Raven, but she's taken by a man that doesn't really love her. Inuyasha lays back on the bed he's sitting on, and stares up at the ceiling. He says to himself:" I can't believe this. He's breaking her heart as I sit here, and I can't say anything. Why would Raven ever want to love me for? She loves that cheating French asshole. They kiss around the college campus, it makes me so sick!" "I should be the one kissing her affectionately, not him. Pierre doesn't deserve a beautiful intelligent woman, like Raven. She should be mine..oh I'm so stupid. If only I asked her out on a date, then none of this would've happened." Inuyasha starts to blame himself, when a tall and muscular man, that looks similar to him walks in. He asks:" Are we having woman problems?" Inuyasha shakes his head. "Dad, it's none of your business." He sits down, and says:" Anything involving you is my business, you're my son. Now what's bothering you?" Inuyasha sighs. "Alright, there's this woman named Raven ,and I met her at college. Well I've known her for about 3 weeks, and I'm falling in love with her. The problem is, she is taken. She's with this cheating asshole, look." His father reads Pierre's profile page, and says:" Maria? I thought you said her name was Raven." Inuyasha nodded. "Exactly, that's what I'm saying. And look at these pictures." His dad looks at the pictures, and feels his son's anger. "No man should ever do that to a woman." Inuyasha asks:" What do you think I should do?" His father sighed. "Well what I would do, is listen to your heart." "Guys like this always get caught. Wait until you feel is the right time. Then when you are ready, confront her." Inuyasha thinks about this for a minute, and sighs. "I guess you're right. I only wish that this wasn't happening to her, she's the real victim here, not me. I can't help but to worry about her. What's going to happen when she finds out he's cheating on her?" His father sighed. " When this happens, you let that woman know how you feel." Inuyasha sighed. "What if Raven rejects me? She can't love a man like myself." His father puts his hand on his son's shoulder. "Inuyasha, stop putting yourself down. You need to have more courage than that, if you really want something." "Don't let this Pierre guy win. Tell Raven when the time is right, about him cheating on her." "If she really cares about you, then she'll understand." Inuyasha looked at the computer screen, then sighed. " I hope so. Why does love have to be so complicated?" His father laughed, and said:" Because it just is . When you're truly in love with someone, you still care about them, in the roughest times." "How do you think I met your mom? The exact same thing happened to me. But I never gave up." "Inuyasha, this something

you'll have to fight head on. I can tell you really care about her, she sounds like a sweet woman." Inuyasha smiles. "Raven has the prettiest shade of eyes. And her attitude.. I love everything about this woman." His father laughed a little. "I can tell you are head over heals for her. Come on, let's print out this dirt on Pierre." Inuyasha quickly regains his confidence. "Yeah ,let's print it out. I can think of how to confront Raven, when the time is right." His father looks at him. "Now that's the side of you, that will gain you success."


	4. Chapter 4 A light at the end of a tunnel

Chapter 4

Some time has passed, and Pierre has asked Raven to marry him. She said yes, because he said that he needed someone to marry, in order to stay in the United States. She has grown very much attached to him.

Raven is in the college campus, just eating a Philly cheesesteak sandwich, when a woman sits next to her. She asks: "Hey, I need a tutor for my math class. I heard you were pretty good." Raven looks at her, confused. "Well, I would help you. The only problem is, is that I'm no good at math." The woman smiles. "I'm in such a good mood." Raven looks at the woman, and asks:" Why is that?" The woman smiles. " I'm married to such a wonderful guy, his name is Jose." Raven says:" That's cool, what does he look like?" The woman pulls out a picture, and says:" You can keep it. But this is what he looks like." Raven studies the picture, and thinks to herself:" This man looks familiar.." The woman is kissing the guy, and is enjoying it. Raven quickly gets a sinking feeling. "This man is Pierre, that cheating asshole!" She says to the woman that she has to go leave ,and get a book from the library. Raven is really just walking away, because she is in a state of shock. She walks to a private place, where hardly any students are. She sits down on the couch, and lowers her head. Raven thinks heavily, on how she ditched Inuyasha. She feels bad about the way she treated him, and a guilty feeling overcomes her. "What did I do?" ,Raven thinks to herself. While she is the middle of thought, she hears a voice say in an annoyed, and upset tone of voice:" What the hell did you think you were doing, when you ditched me? And for a cheating asshole?!" She looks up, and sees Inuyasha standing near her. She looks at him." Don't rub it in, I already feel horrible as it is." Raven whispers something about being engaged to Pierre, when Inuyasha says to her in the same tone of voice:" Engaged? You were going to ruin your life, by marrying some low life loser?" Raven stood up, then said to him ,annoyed:" Why do you care about my life? Do you love me or something?" Raven's tone grew softer. "Wait a minute.. You do care about me." Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't care about you, where would you get a silly idea like that?" Raven asked:" Then why did you come toward me, upset that I ditched you? Why would someone who didn't care ,react like that?" "Why would you care about me ruining my life?" Inuyasha breathed a heavy sigh. "I don't like being questioned like this ." Raven looked at him, shaking her head. She turned around, and started to walk away. But when she did this, she felt a hand touch her shoulder, and said: "I love you, baby. I have always loved you. I can be just as romantic as Pierre, if not even more." Inuyasha takes Raven in a tight embrace, and firmly presses his lips against hers. Her mouth feels weak, but she tries her best to not break the kiss. He turns this into an open mouthed one. When his tongue touches the

inside of her mouth, Raven realizes two things. One ,Inuyasha is a way better kisser than Pierre. And two, she realized that he loved her all along, even when she ditched him. His hands go from all areas of her back. The fingers on his hands do a slight back and forth motion, wherever they go. Their chests are pressed against each other, both of them are breathing slow and deep moans. As they kiss, Raven hears a voice say angrily:" What do you think you are doing, cheating on me?" Raven breaks the kiss, and looks at Pierre. "Cheating, what do you think you did to me? You're an ass, that used me for your own enjoyment." "Me and my unborn child will leave you now. Don't you think about ever contacting me, again." Pierre says shocked:" But we used stuff to prevent that. How can you be pregnant?" She rolls her eyes, when Inuyasha whispers to her:" You're pregnant, is that true?" Raven gives him a look like he needs to quickly shut his mouth. She turns back to Pierre. "I don't want my child having a father that cheats on it's mother. If you contact me one more time, I'll get you on child support, and all kinds of things that will make your life miserable. So it's best if you walk away now, and don't look back." He did as Raven said. When Pierre was out of her view, Inuyasha took her hand. "I'll do everything in my power, to be a good dad to this child." Raven decided to play along with this. She said:" But you aren't the father, why would you want to take in a child that isn't yours?" He sighed. "Because I have a good heart, and I love it's mother more than it could imagine." "I'll raise the child in my house, and treat it like it was my own." "I'll get up at night, and calm him or her down, when they have nightmares. I'll tuck them in, and tell them bedtime stories. Then at night I'll romance their mother, like I'm a professional." Inuyasha kept a hold on her hand, and pulled her to the couch. "Come Raven, you need to sit down." She just smiled. "I'm not pregnant. I told Pierre that, so he would leave me forever." Inuyasha sighed sadly. "That's too bad, because I was looking forward to being a father. Can we at least get a puppy?" Raven laughed. "Well, of course we can. But you talk as if you want me to move in with you." Inuyasha gave her a look, that said: 'I want you to move in with me.' She looked at him, with a look of disbelief . "Inuyasha, are you serious about this?" He nodded. "I want you to have my last name." He took a ring off his finger, and asked:" Do you want to be my bride?" She immediately said:" Of course I will." Raven asked:" So.. What are your policies on romancing a woman, before the honeymoon?" Inuyasha smiled. "Well, they aren't strict. But it does involve going to my place, and being able to endure a night of passion, and lovemaking." Raven said:" Well I can do that." He laughed." How do you know? Once you've had a dose of me, you'll want more." Raven shakes her head. " Have you even done it before?" He shook his head. "No, but I come from a good line of men, that know how to turn up the heat in the bedroom." Raven teases him once more, by saying: " How do I know you're like the rest of them? You could be horrible at it. Pierre was so bad, I wasn't satisfied. We only did it once. And he's not gifted in his size, if you know what I mean." Inuyasha smiled. "Well I'm not like that." Raven laughed. "Men who brag about it, are usually small. You probably are, too." He did a deep sigh, and gave her a look that said:" Let's put it this way, I inherited a blessing from my father, and I'm not talking about his personality." He said to her:" Trust me, one night in bed, and you won't be walking for a few days." Raven sighed deeply, and felt faint. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Inuyasha looked at her, shaking his head. "Raven, do you want me to tackle you right now? I'm getting very bothered currently, and I have this urge to go touch you in places that Pierre couldn't satisfy." Raven looked at him, and said:" I want you to prove it to me tonight, at your place. You'd better be telling the truth, about your lovemaking abilities. It takes a lot to satisfy me." "Plus, I want to get rid of…him." "And make sure to bring things that will prevent me from getting pregnant. Also, bring things that will help enhance the experience." "I'll meet you at your place, about 9 tonight. You better be ready for me." Inuyasha thought to himself:" "I'll be ready, but you better prepare for a night full of sweating, and feeling so weak ,you can't talk. I'll give you the best night of your life, and have you wanting to tell the whole world about what is happening to you." "You'll beg for more, and want to go all night long." "I'll take off your clothes so fast, you wont know what is happening. And, I'll get straight to the action, then show you I am a good lover. You better prepare for it, because you wont know what hit you."


	5. Chapter 5 Sweet Surrender

Chapter 5-Sweet Surrender

Chapter 5

Raven arrives at his house that night, feeling somewhat nervous. "Alright, now don't feel afraid. He won't live up to the claim, of his lovemaking abilities." She shuts the car door, and walks slowly to the house. When she knocks on the door, she sees Inuyasha come into view, wearing nothing but pajama pants, and a black muscle shirt. He smelled good, and she almost fainted. "You look really hot." He smiled at her. "Thanks, let's go inside." He took her hand, then shut and locked the door. Raven looked around, and smelled the air. "It smells like sandalwood in here, I love that smell." As she had her head turned, Raven felt her neck being kissed. She felt her knees go weak, and closed her eyes. "He wants to hear a sign that I'm enjoying this, good luck to him." She remained calm, and did the opposite of what he wanted her to do. Raven silently enjoyed this, and kept her cool. It got harder to keep calm, especially when he took both his hands, put them on her lower back, and pressed her chest against his. Raven thought :" His chest is almost solid, along with his abs." Inuyasha then gave her a deep, open mouthed kiss. Raven felt like this adrenaline shot was going through her veins, because her heart was racing. She was still waiting for him to do that one big thing, that would push her to the edge. She thought to herself :" Pierre pushed my emotions to the edge, within a few minutes. Come on Inuyasha, you have yet to prove your point to me." Raven felt like she wasn't ever going to be satisfied by what he was doing, and came to a conclusion that he might not be able to seduce her. He moved his hands to her hips, and started to slowly move his waist toward her. Raven bit the bottom of her mouth, and tried her hardest not to let out a sign ,that his 'spell' was working. In his mind, Inuyasha was starting to get frustrated. "Why isn't she enjoying this?" "I need to get her wanting me." He thought for a minute, then his eyes drifted over to a bag on the coffee table. Inuyasha laughed secretly to himself. "She did say to get things to help the experience be more enjoyable." He took his arms off of her, and went over to the bag. Raven was more interested in the television, and all the Japanese decorations. She walked over, and admired a red fan, with a dragon on it, that was hanging above the couch. "It's funny how I'm more interested in this, than Inuyasha." Raven wondered why he wasn't going any faster, to get to the bedroom. "Come on, Pierre would have had me on the bed by now." Suddenly, it hit her-when she shared her first time with the French guy, it wasn't really lovemaking. He didn't care if he hurt her, which he did. She couldn't go to college, he was rough on her, and she had a hard time walking. Raven realized that she was giving him a hard time, because she was afraid that he would be rough on her. She decided to let him know how she really felt. Raven walked over to where he was, and waited until he turned around. When he did, she literally threw herself on him, then kissed his neck. She wanted him, and she was fired up. Raven whispered to him: "Take me to the bedroom, and show me real lovemaking." This was enough for her to say, and his hands went under her legs. Inuyasha carried her to his room, and shut the door. He took off his shirt, and started breathing heavily. Raven saw him look into her eyes, and slowly come toward her. She took off her own shirt ,revealing nothing but a bikini top. Inuyasha smiled. " So I see you have abs too?" Raven nodded. "Yeah, I exercise." He asked her:" Do you want a back massage?" She nodded. " Anything that involves your hands touching me, I'll accept." Raven walked over to the bed, got on it, and laid on her stomach. She felt him get on the bed. He got closer ,and sat on top of her lower back. As he started to slowly massage her, Raven got this guilty feeling. She felt it was her fault for letting Pierre make love to her. She sighed, and said:" Hey, do you think I'm an idiot for sleeping with that French guy?" Inuyasha smiled, and said softly to her:" No, of course you're not an idiot , he is." "But after tonight, I'll make you forget about that man." Raven still had a guilty feeling about her. She said :" He hurt me, when I slept with him. It wasn't really love, he used me." Something inside Inuyasha made him want to untie the string on her back, and quickly turn her over. He looked into her eyes, and said:" Raven, I'm going to show you how lovemaking is really done." Without saying anything else, he lowered his chest a little bit above hers. She leaned her head back on the pillow, and felt sick to her stomach, but in a good way. He started kissing on her abs, then slowly went down. Raven grew more dizzy, and weak. Inuyasha took off her pajama pants, and started kissing on the area at the inner part of her legs. This left her speechless, a spark of passion burst through her. Raven was under his spell, and there was no turning back. She gripped tightly onto the sheets, as if she was riding a rollercoaster. She felt his tongue on the inside of her, going slow. Raven could barely take it, because it felt like heaven to her. "He's way better than that French guy, Pierre never thought of doing this to me." She closed her eyes, then felt him get off the bed for a second. Raven laughed secretly, then said:" This is when the real fun begins." After about a minute, Inuyasha finally gets back on the bed, and positions himself on top of her. He whispers seductively inside her ear:" Alright baby, ready for action?" Raven can barely speak. She closes her eyes, and says :"Yeah. Now make love to me, like the demon you are." He did as she said, and made his way toward her , at a slow pace. His hands went in a circle motion, as they got up her legs. Raven dug her nails into his warm skin, and felt the blood rushing through his veins. He was fired up, and she could feel it. She gripped onto his back, and hung on tightly. Raven felt him finally make his way inside of her, and lost all control. She couldn't take it anymore, and started moaning loudly. She gritted her teeth, then let out a sound of passion. Inuyasha's waist moved slowly , which drove her insane. She kept saying to him, slow and weak:" I love your muscles. Your built so ..perfect."

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally stopped. Raven couldn't move, and was drenched in sweat. She kept breathing heavily, and couldn't speak. Raven looked at the clock, and it said 12:00 a.m. She rolled over to get her clothes on, but fell out of the bed. A loud thud was created by this, as she was literally stuck wrapped up in a blanket. She heard laughter come from the doorway. "Why are you on the floor?" Raven answered sarcastically:" I'm here, because I decided to sleep. But really, I'm stuck and can't get out." She felt a hand reach for her arm, and get her up. Inuyasha stared fondly at her. "You look so beautiful like this." Raven blushes. "Well I'm glad you think so. I need some clothes to wear." He gets out a black shirt, with a 'karma' symbol on it. Then, he gets out a pair of boxers, and blue colored pajama pants. Raven puts these on, and sighs. She says to him:" Thanks for giving me such a perfect evening. You are a part of me now."


	6. Chapter 6 Lies and Seduction

Chapter 6-Lies and Seduction

It has been a little over a month, since Raven has seen Inuyasha. She avoided him, to be with the French guy. Pierre has been her best friend, or as she thinks. He changed his ways, and committed to only being with Raven. She thinks that he is just being nice to her, because they are friends. Rather does she know, Pierre has fallen head over heals for her. Raven felt something different , when Inuyasha made love to her. She didn't know what it was, all she knew was that she didn't feel an empty feeling, like she did with Pierre. Raven asked her friends about this, and they told her two things. One, they said that when her and Pierre were in bed together, that she felt an empty feeling, because she didn't really love him. But with Inuyasha, they told Raven that she felt something, because she cares about him. She doesn't realize it, but like Pierre, he has fallen in love with her. Raven denies this, and goes against what her heart tells her to do. The French guy has been hanging out with Raven's friends, Sango and Miroku.

* * *

It is a cool, and breezy October evening. Raven is at Pierre's house, while his mom is gone. They are studying for a test in Psychology, and drinking wine. He has barely drank a glass, while Raven on the other hand has consumed 2. They were reading a section in the textbook, when he decides to unbutton his shirt. Raven happens to look over, and sees his chest exposed. She almost has a heart attack, when she stares at his somewhat tan skin. "He's so damn hot, and good-looking. I.. have to resist." Raven turns her face, and concentrates more on the textbook. She hears a voice softly ask her: "Hey Rae, is this bothering you?" She shakes her head. "Um no, why do you ask?" Pierre laughs slightly. "I see you blushing, do you like me with my shirt off?" Raven shakes her head, trying to conceal her embarrassment. He puts his hand on her shoulder. " I've been really wanting to tell you something." She pours some more wine in her glass, and drinks it. Raven asks, in a somewhat slurred voice:" Yeah, what is it?" Pierre sighs. "Well , I…" "I don't know how to say this to you in English, so I'm going to tell you in French. "J'adore vous, beau mademoiselle" Raven is confused. "What does that mean?" Pierre sighs. "I just said 'I love you, beautiful woman.' She is almost speechless. "Do you really mean that?" He takes her hands into his. "Before I was a stupid , idiotic moron, that didn't know what he wanted. But what I finally realized, was that I wanted you." Raven is speechless, and feels love struck. She says almost crying:" Pierre, I love you too." Raven immediately puts her arms around him, and feels his arms take her in a tight embrace. She feels like flying, and is nervous to her stomach. Something inside of her says to sleep with Pierre tonight, just to compare it to when Inuyasha made love to her. Raven feels him let go, and looks at his dark, purple eyes. She slowly moves her mouth toward his, when he starts to slowly breathe. "Raven, I didn't think you wanted to kiss me ever again, after what happened." "I thought you wanted that one guy, more than me." She answers back:" All I want is you, and that hot body of yours." This is enough for her to say, and she feels him firmly press his lips against hers. This turns into an open-mouthed kiss. Raven feels like the heat in the room has been turned up. His hand goes on her upper leg, and moves it in a back and forth motion. She feels more passion, than any actual love for him currently. Raven puts her hand on his upper leg, then puts her other arm around him. Pierre moves his one hand under her shirt, and starts to 'feel her up'. She feels his hand gripped tightly on one side of her chest. He then starts to slowly massaging the area. It has been only a few seconds, and something inside her, says that this is wrong. But Raven ignores this inner warning, and starts to moan. Pierre enjoys hearing this, so he does something more to drive her insane. He takes one of his hands, moves it slowly down her back, and rests it on her waist. His fingers reach down, and touch the inside of her legs. Raven thinks to herself:" Inuyasha didn't try this with me, I think Pierre is a better lover." She feels him take his fingers off the area, and take her to his bedroom. He shut and locked the door, then took off his shirt. " He isn't as nicely built as Inuyasha, but I'll deal with it." She begins to question why she just compared Pierre's body to the other man's. Raven also noticed too, that she saw golden colored eyes, instead of the real color. Was this really love, or just lust? She didn't think this over, because she wanted physical contact with this man. Raven literally tackled him onto the bed, and started to passionately kiss his mouth. It was clear that she wanted him, but the question was, did she want him for the wrong reasons? The feeling of heat and passion had overcame the two people, and they began to want each other. Being his romantic self, Pierre did everything he could, to seduce Raven as fast as he could.

This was a night that she wouldn't forget, but not because she enjoyed having sex with Pierre. She would remember this night, because it was a very un -enjoyable experience. Raven even at one time moaned 'Inuyasha.' In fact, the whole night was like making love with him, not Pierre. She still ignored these signs, that she was comparing the two men with each other. Deep down inside of her, she realized that Inuyasha was the man she wanted to be with. Raven felt somewhat frustrated, because she couldn't be in bed with Pierre, without comparing him to another man. She tried her hardest not to let her true feelings surface, because she wanted to deny that Inuyasha was her one true love. Raven was putting her happiness on the line, by denying all these feelings she felt. The feelings weren't meant for Pierre, but another man- one that truly, and deeply loved her.


	7. Chapter 7 Reaching a conclusion

Chapter 7-Reaching a conclusion

It was the start of a new semester, and Raven was in a Psychology class, with Pierre, Miroku, and Sango. Miroku and the French guy sat next to each other, and so did the two women. There was a movie on, and Sango was silently talking to her friend. " Hey, guess what happened last night?" "Miroku proposed to me, and then…we made love with each other." Raven almost let out a cry of excitement. "That's so sweet, Miroku sounds like a very affectionate guy." She paused for a minute, then said:" Hey Sango, I have to tell you something. Pierre wasn't the only guy I slept with, there was another guy." Her friend smiled, and motioned her head slightly to a seat cattycornered from them. "You mean that guy? He already told me and Miroku." Raven looks over, and sees a man with the chest and abs of a bodybuilder, his arm muscles were almost solid. Raven's speechless, as she turns back to her friend. She feels color rush to her face, when she says:" Sango, did you see that man? He's totally ripped, his muscles are huge and they practically show through his shirt." She laughs slightly. "Yeah, I saw him." Raven is still blushing. "I would love to get a piece of that." Sango bumps her shoulder, then laughs. "Um Raven, you already did." She's confused. "What do you mean?" Sango says:" That man is Inuyasha, he's been going to the gym with Miroku, and lifting weights." Raven is almost speechless. "His body is nothing compared to Pierre's.. it's built way better." She feels like the heat in the room has been turned up, and a sexual tension overcomes her. Raven can't stop looking at his chest-" It's so ripped, damn he's hot." She whispers this to Sango. Her friend asks:" Anyway, how was it, when you and Pierre were last in bed together?" Raven rolls her eyes, and looks again at the nicely built chest , on this man. She says kind of plainly, with no enthusiasm:" All we did was drink wine, and he got straight to the bedroom part. He was bad at trying to foreplay, the end." Sango laughs." Raven, do you realize that the last few times you were in bed with Pierre, you were drunk?" "That right there isn't love." Raven denies this, and says:" I wasn't drunk, I only had like 4 or 5 glasses.. maybe more, I lost count." Sango looks her friend in the eyes, and says firmly:" Rae, you had much more alcoholic beverage those two nights, than someone your age should have." "To put it lightly, you were drunk. So when you were in bed with Pierre, it technically wasn't you. It was the alcoholic, drunk side of you, and not the sweet Raven that I normally know." "But with Inuyasha, you weren't drunk. When he told me about making love to you, I could tell there was a lot of happiness to his voice." "He said that being able to romance your body, was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He loves you Raven." "And it isn't false love, but a deeper passionate feeling, and attraction that he feels toward you. Inuyasha basically told this to me and Miroku, when Pierre wasn't around." Raven's jaw literally drops, when she barely asks:" When did he tell you this?" Sango sighs, and kind of laughs a little. "He tells me and Miroku this, every time he is around us. The last time he said this about you, was a few days ago." Raven shakes her head. "How can he love me that much? By all rights he should be upset and totally hating me right now, for what I have done to him." Sango says:" Raven, I can tell you are in denial about this, by the tone of your voice. The reason he still cares about you, is because what he feels for you is a deep , burning love." "Raven, this is the way I see it. You had meaningless, empty sex with Pierre. But with Inuyasha, you made love to him. And you weren't drunk." "So that tells me something, about how the two experiences were different from each other." At that moment, Raven feels sick to her stomach. An iciness replaces the warmth in her skin, and she feels like throwing up. She asks herself:" What have I done?" Sango sees the mental, and emotional state of Raven under attack. " Hey, is something wrong?", Sango asks. She nods her head. "What you said really got to me. I'm in denial about what I really want." Raven tastes nothing but hatred for herself, for not realizing earlier who she was truly meant to be with. Again, Sango waves her hand in front of her friend's face. "Rae, it's alright. You didn't mess up, there's still time to get your love life back on track." Raven shakes her head, and feels emotionless at this point. She says in a plain tone of voice, with no real happiness:" I screwed up everything. I'm just a dumb bitch, who screws up everyone's lives. I'm a no good dirty whore, who will never find love. If I do find love, it'll most likely be a series of one night stands." "This fucking sucks. I upset this totally hot man, all because of my own damn stupidity." "I might as well let men take advantage of me, and hope I don't get pregnant." Sango is shocked at what she hears. She says to her friend in a stern tone of voice:" Raven, I want you to hear me out. You didn't screw up anyone's life. And Inuyasha doesn't hate you, he loves you with all his heart. You're not a dumb bitch, don't say that about yourself." She shook her head, and said:" Yes I am. You act like I'm this angel that has a totally sweet personality. Well I don't, because I'm aggressive. I have a tendency to be violent." Sango said:" You do have a sweet side, trust me." Raven was in such a state of denial, that nothing her friend said could calm her down. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Sango is still trying to talk to her friend, when Raven literally bolts out of the room. Miroku walks over to Sango, and asks in a concerned tone of voice:" Hey, what's wrong with Raven?" She shakes her head. "It's horrible.. Raven thinks she's a stupid whore, all because she upset Inuyasha. I couldn't calm her down." Sango feels tears run down her face, and runs into Miroku's arms. He holds her tightly, when the French guy walks over. "What's all the commotion about?" Sango looks at him , that says she isn't happy with him. "You did this to Raven, you took advantage of her, when she was drunk! You disgust me." Miroku even looks at Pierre , and says:" Hey, I think it would be best if you left Raven's life for good. She's way too pretty for a guy like you. And Sango is right, you shouldn't have taken advantage of her." Pierre is caught off guard, and starts repeating his words. "Well.. Well..it isn't like Raven has another man she loves more." Just as he says this, Pierre hears a man's voice say in an upset , and angry tone:" You disgust me. Using women like that, I wont stand for it." Pierre turns around, and sees a huge muscular man, with solid arms. He almost laughs. "You're the man who Raven loves? Give me a break." Inuyasha is getting pushed to his boiling point, and finally says in a burning rage:" Listen you little asshole, I don't appreciate how you treat Raven. You take advantage of her, and think that's alright?" "Well it's not." "And one more thing, this is from me and Raven." Inuyasha balls his hand up into a tight fist, and punches Pierre right in one of his eyes. He almost falls to the ground, when Sango says smiling:" That was so cool Inuyasha." He just closes his eyes, and laughs a little." No one messes with my woman. Now if this little ass will excuse me, I'm going to go try and find Raven."


	8. Chapter 8 In the arms of Raven's angel

Chapter 8-In the arm's of Raven's angel

It's that evening, and Raven is walking slowly to her apartment building. She is in such a state of denial, that she feels sort of depressed. Raven kept on repeating to herself:" I'm such a dirty whore, who doesn't know what she wants." It started raining, and she was on the outside of her apartment complex. Raven couldn't take it anymore, and started crying. She lowered her face, and cried into her hands. After about a few minutes, she got the feeling like someone was watching her. Raven got aggravated , and upset by this. She tried to shake this feeling, and continued to cry. But the pair of eyes she could tell, were still watching her. She turned her head, and said:" Alright, what do you.." Raven was almost speechless, because the person watching her was Inuyasha. "He looks so damn hot, with the rain hitting his clothes, and making him wet." Raven couldn't say anything, because she was ashamed of herself. She happened to say to herself, how she thinks she's a dirty whore. Raven feels a hand on her shoulder. "You're not a dirty whore." She shook her head. "Yes I am, I broke the hearts of two men. One of them which I realized that I love very much." "So that makes me a whore." Inuyasha laughs a little. "If you consider yourself that, then I too am also a whore." Raven can't help but to smile. "Why aren't you mad at me?" Inuyasha looks into her eyes. "Raven, I couldn't ever be mad at you. The day I would get mad at you, is the day I no longer live." She turns her back toward him. "I don't know what I want.. Why don't you just forget about me." Raven starts to walk into her apartment complex, when Inuyasha puts his hand on her wrist, and turns her around. "You may not know what you want, but I know what I want. And that is to be with you, and no one else." Raven feels him passionately kiss her on the lips. She tries to resist, but it doesn't take her long, before she gives in to his spell. Being against his muscles felt good, this set off an inner spark inside her- a sexual urge

that she wanted to fulfill. When he was done, she asked almost breathlessly:" Stay with me in my apartment tonight." Inuyasha nodded. "Well of course I'll do that. But what's the catch?" Raven laughed, when she saw his smile. "There's one condition.. You'll have to be able and endure a night of lovemaking." He instantly took her hand, and answered:" I could do that. The question is, can you be able and handle me?" Raven laughed. "Well of course I can." Inuyasha just smiles, and says to her:" Yeah, we'll see about that."

* * *

They were both in her bedroom, and all over each other. Raven feels the kiss get more and more fiery, as the seconds go on. She caresses her hand against his warm cheek. "I'm going to make him scream, he's not going to win." Raven eases her hand down Inuyasha's muscular chest. She gently massages it. Her goal of making him 'scream' works, because she happens to hit that area ,that makes him moan. He moans in a sort of growl, and this turns Raven on. She thinks that this sounds so sexy, and is fired up even more. The next thing she does is rip off Inuyasha's shirt, and starts to seductively lick up his chest. Raven is sitting on top of his lap, and can literally feel that his dick is as hard as granite. The next thing that Raven does, is rip of his pants. She squeezes hard on his nut sac and dick. She shoves it in her mouth, and bites gently. This gives him ultimate pleasure, and he lets out a passionate moan. Inuyasha puts his hand on her head, as she feels semen flow into her mouth. She gladly swallows this with no problem. "Why's she making me scream, I should be the one doing this to her." Despite the fact that Inuyasha is enjoying her acts of foreplay, he becomes somewhat frustrated, and wants to make her moan. When she is done, Inuyasha tears her shirt off, and starts licking up on her chest. Her breaths become slow, and then turn into moans. Raven feels him tear off her pants, and start to put his fingers inside her. She enjoys this, and thinks to herself, how that French guy could never compare to this passionate lover. Inuyasha then gets his head right between her legs, and slowly licks this area. Raven feels as if a shot of adrenaline has overcome her. She feels semen escape her, and flow into his mouth. He swallows, and then moans in the sound of a growl. Raven's body already feels weak, and she thinks how they haven't got to the bed yet. They are both now skin to skin. Inuyasha literally throws Raven on the middle of the bed, and gets on top of her. His hands grip tightly on her legs, and slowly travel upward. He positions himself carefully, and Raven breathes slowly. She leans her head back on the soft sheets. Inuyasha then puts his dick into her now wet vagina. He lowers his chest on top of hers, and starts violently thrusting with his waist. Raven feels her body go instantly numb. She starts doing the same thing with her waist, but it can't compare to his performance. Inuyasha then kisses Raven, and literally puts his tongue down her throat. She caresses the back of his chest, and feels the pleasure of every one of his thrusts. His ripped chest on top of her is almost too much for her to take. Raven moans, but it is slow and weak. She suddenly hits her climax, or highest point of pleasure. This makes her break out into loud moans, and she screams:" Hell yeah, this feels so damn good." Raven slightly pulls on his hair, and puts her hand on the back of his head. While inside of her, Inuyasha slowly sucking on her breasts. His nails dig into her back, and caress her shoulders. Everything seems to be going well, when he pulls out. Raven bites her lip, and begs him to get back inside of her. Inuyasha turns her around, and tells her to hold on to the pillow. She does this, and feels his throbbing dick shove it's way inside of her. He again starts violently thrusting, his hands now gripping tightly onto her breasts. Raven loves how his chest is on top of her back. She bites her lip, and lets out loud moans into the pillow. She feels his semen flow inside of her, and she gets an almost numb feeling. Her mouth is now open, and she can't stop moaning. He again pulls out, making Raven ask:" Now what, another sexual position?" Her assumption is correct, as she feels Inuyasha coax her on top of him. He is laying on top of the bed, and Raven slowly grinds on his rock hard dick. She hears him moan in the sound of a growl, and she secretly smiles. "This is my favorite sound." Raven also continues moaning, and feels like her body is going completely numb. She keeps on grinding, and feels as if she can't stop. Sweat is now drenching the both of them, and the heat in the room is hotter than ever. Raven then gets to a point where she feels like she is going to fall off, so she stops. He then gets his head between her legs, and licks this area dry. This is the final action that is performed, and the very passionate session of lovemaking is done. She barely gets off the bed, gets some pajamas, and goes to the bathroom. Raven then realizes that they didn't use a condom. She curses under her breath, and says:" Shit, I could get pregnant." Raven feels a hand go on her shoulder. "If you get pregnant, then I'll stand behind you 100%. But you have to admit, that not having any protection made the experience very intensifying." Raven smiles, as she knows that Inuyasha is right. She starts the shower, when he bites his lip. " Can I come with you?" Raven laughs a little. "As much as I would like you to, I have to refuse your offer. I don't think I can survive another session of lovemaking." Inuyasha then kisses her. "Alright, I'll let you shower alone." She smiles, and hears him get out of the bathroom. She shuts the door, and lets the hot water of the shower hit her skin. This relaxes her, and it helps her body regain it's strength. For once in her life, Raven felt true happiness.


End file.
